


Second Time's the Charm

by theartofbeinganerd



Series: The One Thing That Won't Change [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Weddings, pretty much just fluff, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofbeinganerd/pseuds/theartofbeinganerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Jemma have agreed to host Bobbi and Hunter's second wedding at their cottage, which in turn brings back fond memories of when they tied the knot themselves a couple of years prior.</p><p>*Set a few years post Season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note: I know some people don't agree with Jemma calling Fitz "Leo", but it's used in this fic as something she chooses to do sometime after they get married. It makes sense to me, but you don't have to agree with it - I just figured I'd give a little explanation first. 
> 
> Oh, and another note: in this fic, Coulson has become Director of SHIELD again at some point, because that just makes sense too.

Jemma grimaced at the image reflecting back at her from the mirror, twisting and turning in an attempt to _not_ look a blimp, but was entirely unsuccessful. With an exaggerated sigh, she turned away from the mirror and asked Bobbi teasingly, “You couldn’t have waited a month?”

“I couldn’t wait another second,” Bobbi insisted, gently brushing past Jemma to use the mirror, fixing her crooked veil. “Besides, in a month, I’ll look like _you_.” When she turned, her just slightly tinier rounded stomach bumped against Jemma’s, and both women laughed and shared an eye-roll.

“Either of you ever heard of _birth control_?” Daisy asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow from where she sat on the edge of Jemma and Fitz’s bed. When they’d heard just a few weeks previous that Bobbi and Hunter were determined to tie the knot once more on a whim before their daughter was born in just over a month, they’d been quick to offer their home in Perthshire as the venue. Luckily it was a small affair, because if it had been any bigger, Jemma would’ve likely started tearing the hair out of her head by now from the stress of it all, while at the same time being heavily pregnant and caring for their newly one-year-old daughter.

Jemma shot a disbelieving look in Daisy’s direction, and was about to inform her that there was nothing wrong with committed, loving couples having children, but at the last moment, she changed her mind. A devious smirk tugged at her lips, and she nodded at Daisy’s seating choice. “You tell me. I mean, you _are_ sitting on the most likely place of conception, after all.”

Daisy’s face blanched with horror, and she hopped off the bed as though it had burned her. “Oh my _god_! _Ewww_! Fitzsimmons sex!”

Jemma gave Bobbi a surreptitious eye-roll at Daisy’s theatrics, and Bobbi chuckled in amusement, and seemed about to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was closely followed by Fitz’s voice calling, “Are you ladies decent?”

As Daisy moved to open the door, she scoffed and called, “Don’t you mean, are _me_ and _Bobbi_ decent? Like you care whether Jemma’s wearing clothes or not.” She threw open the door then, to reveal a disgruntled Fitz on the other side, their daughter Evelyn sitting on his hip in her little flower girl dress.

Jemma cooed at the sight of her daughter and her little crown of flowers, hurrying to take her from Fitz and press kisses to her chubby little cheeks, mostly blocking out Fitz’s response to Daisy. “Contrary to your belief, I _do_ care. I don’t exactly revel in the idea of my wife being unclothed around anyone but me.”

Catching the tail end of Fitz’s statement, Jemma glanced away from her giggling daughter to roll her eyes at him. “Ugh _Leo_!”

“What?!” Fitz threw up his hands in exasperation, but Jemma just shook her head at him. With a sigh, he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, and his gaze alighted on Bobbi as he smiled softly. “Bobbi, you look beautiful.”

Bobbi let out a snort at that, even as she tugged Fitz into a hug made awkward by her protruding stomach. “We both know I look like a whale in a dress, Fitz, but thanks.”

“No, I’m serious,” Fitz insisted, pulling back to allow Bobbi to see his sincere expression. “Hunter won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.” A fond little grin appeared on his lips, and he added, “I remember the feeling well.”

Jemma’s heart skipped a beat, her stomach twisting pleasantly even as she half-heartedly reminded him, “I wasn’t even wearing a _dress_ , Leo.”

Fitz turned to her with a shrug, sliding his hands into his pockets. “Doesn’t matter.” Without giving her time to respond, he nodded to Evelyn, still in Jemma’s arms. “Did I do alright? Mack and Hunter said she looked fine, but…” He shrugged again and smiled sheepishly. “We’re just guys.”

He got a round of laughter for that, and Daisy reached over to give him a playful shove. “Oh come on Fitz, you love dressing up your daughter and we all know it. I’m pretty sure that flower crown didn’t come with the dress.”

Fitz’s cheeks grew pink and he dipped his head as he mumbled, “She wanted a crown.”

“Flow'ah _p’incess_ ,” Evelyn declared imperiously, nodding decisively.

“You are such a pushover for the women in your life, Fitz,” Bobbi commented with a chuckle, but her tone was rife with fondness.

“And you all take advantage of it,” he grumbled in response, his words softened by his smile.

Shifting her grip on Evelyn a bit, Jemma reached out to Fitz with her free hand and bestowed a warm smile on him. “You did wonderful, honey.”

Fitz smiled in response, but it quickly faded as his brow furrowed in concern and he nodded to Evelyn. “Want me to take her back? You know the doctor said not to carry her for too long.”

Jemma let out a forlorn sigh, frowning down at where Evelyn was clutching herself tightly to her. Evelyn loved being held and carried around by just about anyone, but especially her mum, and when Jemma had had to slowly decrease her time toting Evelyn around, she hadn’t taken it well. “I suppose…”

Fitz reached for Evelyn, but Daisy ducked between them, stealing Evelyn right from Jemma’s arms and tucking her onto her hip unhindered. “Uh-uh, _I_ get my goddaughter while I’m visiting. It’s the rules.”

Luckily, Evelyn loved her aunt Daisy dearly, and didn’t seem upset by the transfer from Jemma’s arms to Daisy’s, and instead was beaming up at her and babbling excitedly about whatever struck her adolescent mind’s fancy.

Satisfied with Daisy’s care of Evelyn, Fitz gave Jemma a quick kiss before heading back to the door. “I should probably get back to the guys.” Pausing with the door half-open, he glanced over his shoulder to inform Bobbi, “Mack should be coming by soon. Coulson said everything’s just about ready downstairs.” Coulson, who as the director of SHIELD was qualified to ordain a wedding, had graciously accepted Hunter and Bobbi’s request to perform the ceremony. After all, he’d already done it once – though, it was sure to be different from Jemma and Fitz’s mid-battle elopement in the field two years prior.

Bobbi released a shuddering breath, simply nodding in response. As Fitz slipped out of the room, Jemma stepped up beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright, Bobbi?”

Daisy glanced up from her riveting conversation about bugs with Evelyn to demand, “You’re not getting cold feet, are you?”

“Of course not!” Bobbi replied immediately and fiercely. Then, she frowned and seemed suddenly less sure of herself. “I…I don’t know. I’m just…worried.” She spun away from them, back to face the mirror, and placed her hands on her stomach. “If Hunter and I screw it all up again this time, it’s not just us anymore. If this doesn’t work…it’ll ruin her life.”

“Oh Bobbi,” Jemma sighed, stepping up beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Nothing’s going to change. You and Hunter have been committed to each other for almost five years now, and you’ve done just fine. All you’re doing today is making it official.”

“Yeah,” Daisy added, absently bobbing up and down to entertain Evelyn. “Just ‘cause it didn’t work last time, doesn’t mean sh…” Wincing, she glanced down at the child on her hip, who was staring up at her with wide, innocent blue eyes. “… _sugar_. You’ve always said that you were young and dumb and rushing in last time. This time’s for real.”

It was only another moment before Bobbi’s brow smoothed back out and the worry faded from her expression. “You’re both right. I’m just…” She waved a hand around herself absently, and Jemma understood immediately.

“These pregnancy hormones are a killer, hmm?” she commented, giving Bobbi’s shoulders a quick squeeze before stepping back.

“Ugh yes. Why didn’t you warn me?”

Jemma gave Bobbi a knowing look as she replied, “I doubt it would’ve mattered even if I had.”

Bobbi indulged in a guilty little grin, shrugging shamelessly. “Well…”

“No need to defend yourself; I understand,” Jemma assured her, gesturing with one hand to her stomach and to Evelyn with the other.

“You guys are gross,” Daisy declared, sticking out her tongue pointedly.

“Gah-‘oss!” Evelyn mimicked, her little tongue poking out to match her aunt’s.

Bobbi and Daisy broke into surprised laughter, but Jemma just rolled her eyes affectionately and murmured, “Monkey see, monkey do,” which Fitz was quite fond of saying whenever their daughter copied the adults around her (which was _very_ often).

There was another knock on the door, followed closely by Mack sticking his head in, an amused grin on his lips. “I hate to break up the party, but we’re needed downstairs. I’m afraid Bobbi’s a bit essential to this whole thing.”

“Who would’ve thought that Hunter couldn’t carry a show all on his own?” Bobbi joked, but it was softened by her tender smile. She opened the door the rest of the way, accepting Mack’s offered arm and allowing both Jemma and Daisy to slip past her.

Things progressed quickly from there, the ceremony beginning with Mack escorting Daisy down the aisle (only for him to head back across their backyard in order to be there to walk Bobbi down it), then Fitz with Jemma on his arm, followed by Evelyn the “flower princess”. She was escorted by May, to make sure the toddling one-year-old actually made it down the aisle without getting distracted by a stray ant, and much to Jemma’s relief, Evelyn’s fondness for the woman she called “May-May” assured that they made it to the end of the aisle without incident (and said fondness was greatly returned, as May had once confessed to a very exhausted, post-labor Jemma that she was the closest thing she would ever have to a granddaughter, and Jemma still wondered if it had actually happened).

Finally, Bobbi was led down the aisle by Mack, and Jemma snuck a glance at Hunter, biting her lip against a grin when she saw the wide-eyed, dazed look of a man deeply in love. For a moment, she felt a pang of regret that she and Fitz had never gotten to have a _real_ wedding (much to their respective parents’ dismay), but she also knew that she wouldn’t change a single thing about their wedding (well, perhaps she would change the bullets constantly flying around them during the short ceremony).

The rest of ceremony went by rather quickly, with Hunter and Bobbi sharing their written vows where he promised not to be a bloody idiot this time if she promised not to be a nagging harpy (and received a slap to the back of the head from his ex-wife-slash-soon-to-be-wife for his troubles) and Bobbi promised that she was no longer afraid of facing the unknown with him, insisting that now it was the strength of his presence that _allowed_ her to face the unknown. It wasn’t long before they were declared once more husband and wife, and they were entangled in their first (second first) kiss as a married couple.

It went on a bit longer than was probably recommended for their current company, and Jemma was quick to cover Evelyn’s eyes, even as her eternally curious daughter struggled against it, desperate to know what she was missing out on.

Finally, they broke it up, and Hunter let out a victorious whoop, practically racing down the aisle with Bobbi’s hand tightly held within his. Jemma watched them go with a warm grin, happiness for her friends bubbling up inside of her. However, then Fitz stepped up beside her with a grimace, and he sighed, “They’re going to have sex in our house, aren’t they?”

The answer was obvious, and Jemma’s happiness on their behalf faded a bit as her lips twisted into a disgusted frown. “Well, I suppose it’s better than _our_ post-wedding romp in the locker room at the Playground.”

Fitz’s cheeks grew pink even as he shot her a sly grin, the memories likely dancing through his mind, just as they were in hers. She could still remember the post-mission adrenaline mixing with their newly-wedded bliss, the clumsy passion they’d come together fiercely in, the heat of his desperate lips and hands all over her body…

Then, the moment was affectively broken by Daisy’s cry of, “Wait, you did _what_ in the locker room?! God, you guys are _disgusting_!”

Giving an embarrassed little giggle, Jemma grabbed Fitz’s hand, picking up her pace across the backyard and hurrying Fitz along with her, ignoring Daisy’s rapid-fire questions about where exactly this had happened and if she needed to burn any of the benches. “Best day ever,” Fitz whispered to her with a little smirk, the same words he had breathlessly declared to her as they finally collapsed into their bed the night of their own wedding.

“Best day ever,” she replied with an answering grin, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze. She’d never needed the big wedding or the white dress; all she’d ever needed was Fitz, and that day she’d received the greatest gift she’d ever been given (well, at least until they’d started having children, that is) – the promise of spending the rest of her life with him by her side. Or perhaps more appropriately put, _the whole damn time_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first in a series of short little one shots about Fitzsimmons, set at different points in the future. I already have Fitzsimmons's wedding in the field and Evelyn's birth written, among others, if anyone would be interested. If not, just enjoy this little snapshot into what I imagine their life together might be like, and thanks for reading!


End file.
